The present invention concerns a front shock absorbing unit for motorcycles.
At the present time, shock absorption on the front wheel of motorcycles and similar vehicles is effected by means of telescopic forks, the operation of which depends on elastic means assisted by hydraulic or gas devices. Forks of this kind have numerous disadvantages, even when they are of the highest quality, as in the case of those for competition motorcycles.
The disadvantages presented by the shock absorbers of the known type are due basically to the fact that the front wheel assembly tends to become deformed under the effect of the remarkable shearing, bending and torsional stresses it is subjected to, especially at high speed.